Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is increasingly being used to manage the ever-growing amount of information in today's world. In RFID technology, devices called “tags” include an integrated circuit (IC) connected to an antenna. The RFID IC contains memory to store data. An RFID reader or antenna communicates with the tag using an RF signal. Data can be written to and read from the tags. The tags respond to the interrogating RF signal from the RFID reader to retrieve the information stored in their memory, e.g., simple object identification data.
In a typical RFID system, the RFID tag is placed on a moveable or fixed object or item. Certain data or information associated with the item is stored in the tag. When it is necessary to communicate with the tag, the RFID reader sends a request by RF communication link to the RFID tag to access the data. The tag, in turn, responds with the requested data back to the reader. The RFID reader typically has on-board data processing capability for handling the requested data.
Traditionally, the RFID system has a fixed reader integrated with data processing equipment for managing the RFID information. Such systems lack the necessary mobility to read, transfer, and store RFID information in dynamic or unconventional environments. The RFID system also lacks real-time data management capability. The physical limitations inherent in the RFID tag as embedded in an object may prevent many current systems from effectively reading, transferring, or storing information.
In one example, the winemaking industry has a need to track data relating to barrels of wine through the winemaking process. While wine is aging in barrels, there is constant activity involved in monitoring, processing, and maintaining the quality of the wine. The winemaking activities include winemaker tasting, recording notes, chemical analysis, topping, and tracking the various factors that affect the final taste and quality of the wine.
In most, if not all cases, the winemaking industry presently uses pre-printed barcode labels as a standard means of identifying and tracking data associated with the winemaking process. Alternatively, the winemaking data is hand written on the side or end of the barrel. The record keeping process is labor intensive, prone to error, and the labels themselves can easily be dislodged, damaged, or destroyed. The barcode labels do not provide sufficient data capacity or density to adequately track all necessary information and parameters associated with the winemaking process.
The winemaking industry presents a particular problem for current record keeping technologies. The space in wine cellars is a premium, and most cellars feature wine barrels in a stacked arrangement, from one or two barrels deep and four to six barrels high. Many of the barrels are difficult to reach and cannot easily be moved. Consequently, traditional record keeping techniques are difficult and ineffective in accessing the stacked wine barrels.
A need exists for a flexible, configurable approach to reading, transferring, and storing RFID process data in the winemaking industry.